


What Was Lost

by FallenSurvivor



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Also: sex is in this., F/F, F/M, I don't actually know what I am thinking., Like all types., Rating is there for a reason., might get kinky...so watch out!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: Brea steals something, but then, someone steals Brea.Oh where is she?With the youngest princess of the All-Maudra lost and the only clues are from a strange gelfling that absolutely should not exist, a grand quest pulls the All-Maudra's other two daughters, and their roped in Stone-In-The-Wood runaway to find their younger sister. However, they face many challenges, both obstacles and very difficult gelfling: a Sifan Pirate Queen, a Drenchen Wizard and secret Romantic, and a strangely powerful Grottan suffering from Amnesia, well...that is a story to be told now isn't it.
Relationships: Brea/Rek'yr (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Seladon (Dark Crystal), Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Sent Away

Mayrin watched as the strange gelfling stepped into the citadel hall. His stood nearly a head above most of her soldiers, and had a broad chest, muscular. Everything about him screamed regal. And dangerous. Very dangerous. She had never known a gelfling to look as he did, at least not in the six clans that serve the Lords of the Crystal. 

He smiled easily as her and bowed before her, her two elder daughters next to her throne. “All Maudra Mayrin.” His voice was loud and clear as he straightened up and looked her in the eye with his chin up. “I am Rek’yr, of the Dousan clan.” 

Not possible. The wars over three hundred trine ago wiped out the treasonous Dousan for insurrection against the great ones. Mayrin narrowed her eyes at him. Well, fine, let’s play. Mayrin bowed her head and asked, “And if you are what you say, why have you sought me out. I and my clan are avid supporters of the Lords.”

“The Lords no longer have the Crystal of Truth.”

Cries of heresy filled the room, but he did not flinch, merely hungrily watched Mayrin’s face. “I was ordered to deliver a set of messages from my Maurda Brea, fourth in line for the Vapran throne-.” 

“W-what?” Mayrin cut her eyes to her daughters, but they both shook their heads. However, one daughter was not here. Only Mayrin and her other children knew that Mayrin’s youngest was apprenticing at the Palace of the Crystal, with the Lords themselves. “You speak of is impossible. She is safe with the Lords of the Crystal.” 

“No, Brea is not with them. She is lost to you.”

Mayrin’s spine shivered as he so causally spoke the name of her youngest child.   
“And nor is the crystal with the lords.” He lifted three scrolls and tossed them to the floor before them as Paladins and Tavra rushed forward to grab him. He was faster, a mischievous grin on his face, as he took off from the room with the vaprans on his heel.   
All except Mayrin, Seladon, and a guard. 

Mayrin stepped down from her dais and fell to her knees as she grabbed up the scrolls. Each were addressed informally to herself, Seladon, and Tavra, in the looping script that Mayrin will always know was Brea’s. “Paladin!” She roared at the one that stayed by her throne. The young man straightened, but rushed to her side as she rose. She stood and twirled like a mad woman. “Find Tavra, send her to the castle and bring me back Brea immediately!” She was yelling hoarse, clenching the letters to her chest as she went.   
Mayrin heart shook, she needed to get to her chambers. She needed to lose her mind in secret. A cold, firm hand wrapped around her elbow and brought her to a stop. She spun, her anger just about slipped beyond her control when she twirled on-

“Seladon, let me go.” She seethed, but here, her eldest shook her head.

“No, you need to give me those scrolls.” 

“No.” 

“Mother, we must read them.”

“No!”

“Mother, we cannot figure out what is hap-

“It’s her handwriting. I would know. I’m-“ She took a dragging breathing in only for it to hitch as tears slipped form her eyes. “I’m your mother. I know your writing. I’m Tavra’s mother. I know her hand. And this-“ She shakes the scrolls as she sobs, “This is Brea’s.”

Seladon was quiet for a moment. “Mother. Let me read them. If it is her’s then we need to read them to find her.”

“I sent her away.”

“I encouraged you-“

“But I,” Mayrin voice broke, “I sent her. I took that final step.” 

“Mother, we will get her back. The Lords would not have let anything happen to her. That,” Her nose crinkled, “creature just wanted to upset you. Your enemies would unseat your mind before they would take your throne.” 

Mayrin nodded before she offered two of the scrolls to her eldest. “I will keep mine. I-I am going to retire. Please seek me out as soon as you have word from Tavra.”

.

.

.

Seladon had bowed as her mother slipped away and waddled to her room like a mad old woman, her shoulders hunched and her head bowed. Oh all will be well. Seladon promised on the last brother that set just outside the windows. That was three days ago. For three days Seladon ran the courts, the people still shaken by the stranger’s disruption, but she kept the meetings going. Followed the routine as she pretended all was well. What else could she do. The scroll addressed to her did mimic Brea closely. However, Seladon would not make any move towards the scroll, or the issue at all, until Tavra and Brea returned. 

“Out of my way!” Tavra’s voice ripped through the air, forceful. Upset? 

Seladon had a temper like a great fire, Brea similarly. But Tavra, the warrioress had the temperament of the three sister moons, ever illuminated, ever cool. Constant. 

Tavra nearly pushed the Paladin over who did not step out of her way fast enough as she entered the court and stepped up the dais to Seladon. Seladon’s younger sister grabbed her hands and squeezed them as she looked into her eyes, “I cannot find her. The Lords don’t have her. And they were skittish when I mentioned the crystal. I doubt them. I doubt they have either of them.”

Seladon held Tavra’s hand as they both ran up to their mother’s chambers. 

How did this all begin?


	2. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this all begin?  
> Well, I'll tell you...

The citadel of the Vapran Maudra, the All Maudra of the gelfling, played host to the merriest of song and dance for a thousand trine of festivals. It has echoed mournful cries of tragedies and played stage to countless plays for the long lineage of the royal family. Now this great hall stood mostly empty, like today. Save for the All Maudra and her youngest daughter. 

Brea trembled before her mother, whose wrath wafted like the choking perfume she would wear sometimes.

“Mama?” Brea loved her. Brea had exasperated her mother in the past. Tried her patience. She has disappointed her mother. She has never angered her mother. And this regal woman, this angry woman, who sat upon the throne of the Vapran Clan, was not Brea’s mother. She was the all Maudra, handing down her justice to one of her citizens. Really though, it was not her fault that Elder Cadia had lost all memory. He tried to poison her first!

“The Lords of the Crystal have agreed to take you to the Palace of the Crystal to apprentice under them. Maybe there, you will learn your place.” The All Maudra dropped her chin, “finally.” 

“For how long?” She whimpered. Thra, she sounded like a childling. 

"For however long for you to learn.” 

Brea opened her mouth, to protest, to cry, to beg...

Fingers wrapped around her upper arms and lifted her off her feet. “No! Mother!” Brea pulled away from the Paladins, but they kept a secure hold on her. And all while she fought them, Brea called for her mother. Her mother, not her All Maudra. Her mother

Yet, the All Maudra looked on as her youngest child was dragged away. Brea still called for her mother even as she was loaded into a gilded cage of a Crystal Palace carriage. She just screamed, just screamed as the carriage rolled out of the village towards the Palace of the Crystal. 

She stopped screaming after they exited the valley. But the tears still slid down her cheeks all the way to the palace where they arrived late into the night. One of the Lords of the Crystal awoke her. It’s screeching voice came closer to her carriage then peered in.

SkekTek was the one to reach in with its great hand and grab her by the wings, yanking her in the air. She cried out at the stinging pain. “Lord.” She tried to contain her volume even as her body burned from the way he handled her, “Please put me down. That hurts.”

He cackled at her, lifted her up to look her in the eye. “No.” 

She tried to reach back, to hold onto his hand and alleviate the weight off her wings as she looked for another gelfling to help her. For the first time in nearly all her life, Princess Brea was without any chaperone, soldier, or nurse maid. She was all alone. 

SkekTek walked deep into the castle, into the catacombs. They descended into darkness, “To my laboratory,” SkekTek had stated to her and deeper still until he turned suddenly and- And he tossed her into a cage, a small one, fit for a fizgig. She could not stand, only sit. She could not unfurl he wings. And she could not move. 

“Hey, let me out!” She’s a princess, for Thra’s sake!

“Hello?”

And that is out she met something, er, someone, that should not exist: A Dousan.


	3. Desert Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting into things.

“My mother sent me. You?”

“I am a war criminal.” 

Brea sucked in her breath. “How interesting. What creatures dared to stand against the Lords of the Crystal. And why? I have so many questions.” 

“I have so much time. Please ask away, desert flower.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” For the last few hours, the two made small talk. All painfully awkward, but he immediately titled her desert flower

“Because my stay here has been like wandering the crystal desert alone. Without food or water. By if you ever know the desert, the crystals produce flowers were water is obtainable. To see a desert flower is to find an opportunity to live. And I feel as if I have seen such a plant.”

He had never spoken so much. Brea ask every manner of question, and he had to explain everything to answer each. His peoples do not speak often. Do not live in the moment, but rather look to the end, to the nirvana of return to Thra. But he basked in every moment with her. To hear her, to speak with her. To slip his arm out the bars and hold her hand. 

And they were this way, for days. They were allowed out, separately, to deal with natural urges, and move around a little. Rek'yr was always dragged away from her cage, never got to see each other, when he was pulled out. But he was always happy to return now. No, now he was planning on how to get them both out. And he could take her home! Maybe.

“Would you like to see the Great Wellspring?”

“What’s that?”

“My people’s home. And where the grand library of Thra is.”

“A library?”

“Yes, you will like it. Although, I may have to fight for your attention with it.” 

She laughed, and his whole body jerked towards the wall. He needed to get to her, to hold her, to protect her. 

A series of screams echoed through the tunnels all around, a great black creature crawled through, clicking and stopped before their cages, it looked at them, Rek’yr bunched his muscles, trying to scare it away, away from his desert flower. 

Then it moved along, away, much to their relief, then SkekTek stomped through, growling. He and the General Skeksis ripped open his desert flower’s cage and dragged her out. “Leave her alone! Please.” Rek'yr begged, but the skeksis moved down the tunnel towards his laboratory quickly. The General took him and followed. 

Hold on Brea. 

He was dumped to the floor, a heavy skek foot landed on his back and kept him still. Rek'yr lifted his head and gasped. There, before him, is the Crystal of Truth. But it was not as the stories spoke of. It was not pure and pristine, but blackened, with a purple core and flaws on it’s face. All of Maudra’s stories were true. The reason his people were fighting was validated. 

And there before it, screaming, was another gelfing. She lifted into the air, her wings shuddered, and then disappeared altogether. One of the cursed Skeksis grabbed Brea up and-

NO!  
.  
.  
.

“The Crystal!” The Crystal of Truth was-Purple? And barely illuminated. The stories all said it was clear and full of pure white light. 

“Yes!” SkekTek seemed delighted as he set her on the floor before it. Something sang to her, and only after a moment did Brea realize that it was the Crystal, Thra itself, singing to her. She smiled and reached out. The surface seemed rough and abused, and as her forefinger gently made contact with the stone, a darling white light sizzled there at the contact site. It felt wonderful! Pain blossomed in her shoulders again, but not from her wings, from two great needles being plunged into her skin. She cried out, fell to her knees, and put both her palms on the crystal. Wouldn’t it protect her? 

“Now, I will be able to-Wait a minute- No! Stop the machine!” 

The crystal glowed brighter, and Brea felt it pulling her, her spirit, to it. She stretched her wings, or tried against the needles. She felt herself lift. Did she do this? 

Did the Crystal? 

Pain rippled from the tips of her wings to her toes. Her soul-

It’s leaving her. 

Cracks appeared on the vibrating surface. And those cracks grew bigger as the light slipped out and into Brea. Her spirt charged back into her chest, along with a heaviness that only grew as the light flooded into her. She wanted to scream as she was crushed. Her ribs protests as she desperately tried to breath. The burden seemed to be showing is way into the chest, pushing out to make more room for itself. Her mouth was left open for the scream that didn’t come as the Crystal’s cracks became shards and the shards pressed into her skin and wings and -

And -

And became part of her. 

The light went out, the pain subsided and her body felt sore. She kept her eyes closed, but pulled herself to her hands and knees and grunted as she crawled to turn herself around and face SkekTek. She opened her eyes to a terrible dimness of the Lab.

“Very clever trick, Desert Flower.” A smooth voice, like velvet touching her cheek, lilted the air before her. Thra, his voice balmed her pain, the ache receded immediately, although the exhaustion stayed.  
She needed more of this voice for Thra’s sake. Her eyes sought out the speaker whose voice made her blood sing. She found him standing over a fallen and groaning SkekTek. A strange gelfling the likes of which she had never before known, dark hair and greenish bronze skin, a little golden yellow too. It was actually a lovely combination. He smiled at her, “Are you alright?”

“I think, maybe.” Brea whispered, but dropped her eyes to the chain that attached him to a steel weight. She reached out and touched the chain, only for it to disintegrate beneath her finger tips. 

The strange gelfling smiled at her and bowed. “Many thanks, Desert Flower. Now, time to go.” 

“Go?”

“Yes.” He stepped closer to her, “I just watched you absorb the Crystal of Truth of which I was sent to steal.” 

“Oh, terrible.”

“In the way you see it.” He cocked his head to the side. “For now.”

“For now?”

“I was sent to steal the Crystal, which you now have.” He hummed, then scooped her up seamlessly, one strong arm wrapped around her back and the other hooked under her knees. ”I will take you somewhere that you may be safe.”

Her blood wobbled and she was pressed against his body as he strode away, moving surprising fast. Her blood was singing louder yet. 

“And mine sings to you.” He answered. 

Ah, quiet now, Brea. One doesn’t speak with a Napper. 

“I do not know what that is. But please speak, I do like it.” 

She didn’t know what to say to this man who carried her from the darkness of the laboratory, through the catacombs and up twirling tower stairs. She didn’t even want to call out to guards to save her. There was something in her head that was deeply interested in this gelfling. Not just attracted to, but truly inquisitive to what he was, where he came from and why he was stealing her-er the Crystal? Oh, if only she had her journal with her. 

When they exited the stairs onto the long halls that round the outer wall of the castle, one side completely open to the daylight and the world, the stranger carried her to this ledge. The dim mellow, yellow of the last brother stung her eyes, but would only hand about for a few more hours. 

She smelled salt and turned her head toward the ocean here. “Ah, Desert Flower.” The stranger whispered. He knelt when he put her on the ground, running his hands from her shoulders, down her arms, and squeezed her hands before he pulled away. He stared at her while he grabbed a horn on his belt. Although he brought it to his lips and blew two short, loud blasts, his eyes never left hers. 

And she could not look away. Was this the first male she’s met. She is no childling!

When he dropped the horn back to his belt, he reached for her again. His arms gently encircle her and pulled her close to her. Brea held her breath when he rested his forehead upon her own. “Rek’yr?” Brea trembled out and- could he feel her shaking?

“Yes.” He was amused. This males voice broke the quiet and still so perfectly the same as the one that spoke to her for the last few days beyond the brick-brack and bars of their cells. 

Brea shivered at it. Thra, keep talking you stupidly, beautiful stranger.

“However, my kin call me Rek.” He hummed then, brushed his nose against her own, just barely, barely missing her lips. She would correct him next time. “Desert Flower? Are you okay?”

“Don’t let me go. I will be.” She whispered back, lifting her chin and leaning just a bit forward to-. “Your voice…makes my blood sing.” 

“Your voice does the same to me. Now, hush.” Okay now. Now she would kiss him and-“Hold on tight.” 

What? 

He held her very tightly as He stepped onto the railing. A great flying beast skidded close to the wall. He leapt forward, whooping until they landed seamlessly on the creatures back where it shifted away from the palace and flapped its great wings. 

“Bennu, my friend!” Rek’yr called as he walked with Brea across the beast’s great back to sit upon its head. At least she thought it was her head. “Take us to the safest place you know.” 

And off they went. Away from the castle, away from lands she had familiarized herself with through hundreds of maps in the Vapran library. Away to the forbidden lands of the Crystal Desert. Into the unknown. 

What adventure awaited her there?  
.  
.  
.  
Seladon stood before her mirror as she brushed her hair, completely unsure what to do about this mess. If she could not have her mother prepared for the worse, how could Seladon herself deal with the stranger’s cryptic lie? What if it wasn’t a lie at all? 

“So you’re the girl in the water.” 

She rolled off her chair as she twisted around with a choked gasp to look at the Drenchen leaning into her room through the window. However could he climb up the side of the citadel to the top most floors? He, a male no doubt, look winded and sweaty, and smiled easily at her. She found her feet, jumped up from the floor with a flutter of her wings and puffed up her chest in anger. “How dare you enter a Princess’s room like this. Fiend!” 

He stopped smiling now and looked around, leaning back as if to retreat. “Apologies, but the sacred waters were sent to my homestead. And I saw you there. You were so sad, so I brought you flowers.” He was smiling again, suddenly sticking a hand in with a bouquet of flowers, freshly pulled from Thra with dirt still clumped at the roots. 

And, really she tried. She tried to be angry. She tried to be regal. She tried to be serious but-she laughed. 

Just laughed and laughed and laughed. 

At him, then with him as his cheeks reddened. She laughed, clutching her belly all the way back down to the floor where she crumpled all together. Her body ached in pleasure at the absurdity before her.  
“Brea said you’d like them.”

Seladon stopped laughing. “Brea? Where is she?”

“Oh, at that one place, I don’t know how to get there, but the stone in the wood knows.”

“The clan does.” Seladon perked up her ears. Oh, wonderful. Wonderful. She would get her sister and- 

“No, there is a drunken stone-in-the-wood, in your dungeon. He has been to the place where Brea has gone. I think he is our guide.”

Seladon cocked her head to the side. Whatever is this mad gelf speaking of? He rocked forward and rolled into her room with a great tumble of male and clothes and cloak and leather bag. End over end, he bounced off her bed and landed on his feet before her. He shoved the flowers and dirt clumps into one of her hands and – er, eww, dirt. She held it away from herself. She didn’t want to get any dirt on her down, even as it crumbled to the floor. 

Just as quickly, he shoved a hand into her tunic shirt and ripped out a fortune telling deck. Immediately he started splitting, and shuffling the deck and Seladon did not move as she watched him, her own hands pressed to her chest to settle her heart as he presented her the new shuffled deck and started drawing cards from the top to show her the painted images on them. 

First the Fool. “We need the guide who,” He dropped card and drew the next, the upside down high priestess, “will lead us to the power, but to do that,” Again, dropped the card and drew another, “he must find us the vessel,” The chariot card was presented to her, “and that vessel and the sea queen upon it, will bring us to the edge of the known world.” He drew three cars, saying their names and dropping them. The sun, and the moon will find the star, the three under the protection of the Magician.” 

He held up a three cards, “This party will find judgement at the tower that will decide the future of the world itself.” He dropped all the cards to the floor. The entire deck exploded out away from him, but before she could scold him for invading her room, his large hands wrapped around her waist and dragged her to his chest. She squealed, but even that was smothered when he twirled her about, dipped her down, very close to the floor as she wrapped her free arm around his shoulders as her feet left the ground and her circlet slid from her forehead to thunk on the floor. 

“Don’t drop me.” She cried, as her nose came to his own. 

“I would never.” He rumbled then pressed his lips to her own. And-

How dare he? The scathing retort she would give him...after she was done with him that is, would be utterly brutal. His lips were soft, rather large, but soft. She opened her mouth to gasp and his tongue slid between her lips. Her clenched her fingers in his dreads and held him closer, uh, no, to hold herself up off the floor. 

His lips wrapped around her lower one and suckled and – Oh Thra. 

Just as easily as he pulled her in and dipped her down, he straightened up, twirled her away. She took a single unbalanced step and stumbled back, but dropped to the softness of her bed. He smiled, “So, uh, you and your sister will convince the fool to lead us, and I’ll meet you three at the inn halfway through Stone in the Wood.” 

She sat there, breathless, one hand still clenching at the gifted flowers as he grabbed her free hand and brought his lips to it. The Drenchen kissed the back of her hand, then swept out of the room through the door, his seer cards still scattered across the floor.

What in Thra’s name was going on here. “What?” she brought her fingers to her pulsating lips.

Seladon rose to her feet and rushed out of the room, looking for the invader, but also her sister.  
.  
.  
.  
Tavra rubbed her hands over her face. What does any of this mean? Brea, or Maudra Brea, how did that happen? Began her familiar scrolling script with small words of encouragement then instructions to go to the port past stone in the wood and get captured by a pirate. 

What craziness is this? To put oneself into danger on purpose with the savagery of sifan pirates. Brea claimed one of the pirates would have a flying boat that could make it over the Great Haze inhabited by the Wild Things: nasty, gelfling killing creatures roamed. 

No. such. Thing. 

That was a story mother told them as children. Whatever was Brea trying to say? 

“Tavra!” Seladon burst into her room, her cheeks red, her eyes wide, and her hair was everywhere. She clutched a bushel of flowers held by the step were their roots were still clumped with dirt. 

“Your making my room a mess.” 

“The Drenchen.” She waved her free hand about as she spoke breathlessly, “He said to get the fool. Then he kissed me-“

Tavra rose to her feet the blade of her sword freed wildly and held aloft, “he did what?”

“The fool!” She threw her hands up. The gesture successfully threw the flowers too, which smacked against the ceiling, then to the floor, as Seladon turned about. “We need the fool to get the priestess to find the sea queen.” 

The Pirate Queen? “No!” Tavra grabbed her sister’s hand and dragged her back. “Are you out of your mind?” Tavra tossed her sword to the corner of her room to properly shake some sense into the stupid girl. “You want to be held hostage by THE pirate queen. The Sifan Mistress of Death?”

“What?,” Seladoon shook her head and for a moment, looked like her usual collected self. The gelf that ran the courts while their mother broke down in her chambers. “No. Brea said to trust my gut. That all would be okay for the throne, then, then the Drenchen came into my room and told me that we have to go-“ 

“-And he assaulted you.” Tavra shook her head and let go of her sister, “Which way did he go? I’ll fin-“

“No,” Seladon shook her head, and took a deeo, slow breath, “He said that we need the fool to find the priestess and the chariot to find Brea.” Seladon twirled away again, her skirts clutched in her hands as she ran out of the room, “We need to find the fool!”  
.  
.  
.  
It had only been a day, a single day, since Tavra and Rian and a loyal Vapran Paladin, had left the Citadel for the secret port, but the horrible stonewood had given her the slip only an hour after he divulged the secret port to Tavra. She sent another Paladin, her only other travel companion after him, to stop him, but couldn’t wait. 

If Brea’s letter was true, Tavra needed to be on the Sea Queen’s ship as soon as possible. She did not expect that the Sifan woman would be so very formidable. The little red haired thing had found a private place on the beach to sit, as her ship and all those on it worked frantically to load it up of goods and supplies in this little tucked away place. 

Did Maudra Fara know her northern shores were used for such devious things?

Tavra had successfully snuck upon the Sea Queen, was near enough to stab her sword through the ruffian’s chest, but then the Queen turned on her, knife blade between her teeth as she tackled Tavra. The Sea Queen twirled away from the mess the two had become, then flipped the blade in the air as she kicked away Tavra’s own weapons. It was all truly graceful, if only it hadn’t ended with Onica catching her knife and bringing the ball handled down on her head.

When Tavra did wake up again, she was aware of a good handful of things. 

Her armor was gone, only her thin, soft shift and breeches remained, and they were untouched and intact as far as she could tell. Her boots were gone too! Her ankles and wrists where shackled in metal irons. Her wings were tamped down with a rope around her chest. Someone was singing a most beautiful melody, so, there was that.

And she was thirsty as all Thra. She slowly cracked her eyes open, only a small port window was open to illuminate the room, but even that was too bright. A Spriton boy, singing gently, sat in the corner, and greeted her merrily when she awoke. He didn’t speak to her at first, but hummed and sung, and kept with the melody, even as she asked for water. 

He helped her up, his hands ever gentle, and raised a clay cup to her lips she slurped from gratefully. Thra, why was she so dried out? 

The boy giggled, “Why?” 

Oh, she must have spoken allowed.

“You’ve been resting for three days now.” 

Thra. Three days. Ahh, everyone back home must be worried and, “Where are we?”

“Headed towards the crystal desert. There is a port out there, well a fort, that is the Queen’s own. It’s where our whole fleet is located.” He blushed, “She is very excited about having you, even has a proposal.”

Ah, yes. “I would very much like to talk to the Queen myself.” Tavra ordered, then, “Please- er,”

He cocked his head to the side.

“Er- your name?” Tavra hissed.

“Ah, yes, yes.” He nodded, reaching for her against and pulling her up to stand, even shifting his shoulder to help support her wobbling legs in the rocking vessel. “Kylan. I am Kylan.” 

“I am Tavra.” She stumbled out the door, into the very tight little hallway, but she was only guided a few doors over, where Kylan’s quick raps were answered by the Queen. Her red hair was tamed now. Well, sort of. Wild, silken curls were brushed down and shining even in the dimness of the ship. Her pale eyes glittered, and her plump lips curled up. She wasn’t wearing her hat, nor her sword. 

Nor anything else.


	4. At the Heart of the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being really long, so I split Tavra's chapter up from Seladon and Brea's Chapter.

She had been dropped into a chair, a wooden creaky thing, and her tied hands were pulled behind the back of the chair, facing a table and wall. Tavra shifted only a little, but she already found that the right side join of the chair back was weak. If she stressed it enough, the whole back of the chair would separate from the bottom. Easy enough to do. 

The Pirate Queen said something to Kylan, then shut the door, leaving them alone together. “Would you look at this.” She slowly walked into front of Tavra, to the table where a cloth and bowl were standing. “A princess in my quarters, under my control.” Her sly little grin didn’t meet her eyes, didn’t need to. Her eyes were upturned in delight. 

Shit. 

“I can’t deny this truth, Onica,”

“You can call me Pirate Queen. Or Queen of the Sea.” 

Tavra raised her chin and arched a brow, “That’s not the intel I got. A childish title for an orphaned Sifa of a pauper family?”

Onica turned her back on Tavra, showing off shredded and usless wings and-and a tail. There were so few gelfling that had tails anymore. Her long, thin, whip like tail swayed gracefully back and forth. Onica grabbed the cloth to dip in the bowl, “And how far I have come, from Pauper to royal.”

“To captor.” Tavra cut out, “Never royal. I would know. Although, as far as captors go, I’d say you’re the first to greet be sans clothes.” She turned back around, gently rolling the wet cloth over her shoulders and breasts, and pert nipples. In another situation, Tavra would be happy to watch. 

Onica’s pale body glowed in the dimness, but her eyes never left Tavra’s face. Onica wanted Tavra to see her- her what? Should Tavra be outraged, or ashamed or, aroused. 

“The last one.” 

“I know I did not say that aloud.” Tavra growled as Onica stepped forward. 

“No, I’m a far-dreamer. And Soother.” She balanced herself on Tavra’s shoulders as she slid into her lap, settling her weight over Tavra, a leg hanging off either side of the chair. “And don’t’ worry, you seemed to always really like this. As I understand, the middle princess prefers the fairer sex.” 

Onica was warm, Tavra felt her whole body become tighter, her chest swelled up. What in Thra was she doing? The girl was pretty, Tavra would give her that, but climbing all over her? “You’re in heat.” The spiciness wafting from between Onica’s legs tickled at her nose. And Tavra wanted to answer that call.

“Bingo.” She purred as she wrapped her arms around Tavra’s neck and pulled her closer. Tavra didn’t fight Onica as the Pirate kissed at her lips, even petting her hair as she rocked and rubbed herself into Tavra lap, particularly her right thigh. Something soft and firm brushed her finger tips behind the chair. Tavra wiggled her ears as she realized Onica had wrapped her tail around to the back of the chair in a feeble attempt to help pull her close to Tavra. 

“Well,” Tavra sighed, “I supposed I can play.” With both hands, Tavra grabbed Onica’s tail. 

“Oh, careful,” Onica hissed, but she pressed herself against Tavra with more force. “It’s my most sensitive part.” 

Really now.

Tavra squeezed on the tail and Onica moaned long and low as she arched back and presented her breasts to Tavra. Oh, this could be fun. 

Tavra lifted both feet and braced her toes against the table edge of the small room and pressed out. The chair rolled back onto the back two legs, as Onica’s arms flew out and braced agains the wall. “Oh, What in Thra, Princess.” Onica tried to look angry but-

“You look so fucked,” Tavra rumbled as she realized, the position left the short pirate with her feet off the floor. “You’re only on me now.” Tavra thrust her thigh more fully between Onica’s legs, and bucked Onica as she squeezed her tail again. 

Onica’s face turned red in ruddy patches as she squeaked and rolled against Tavra’s pant covered thigh. Their movements were jerky and rough. And desperate, Onica needed to orgasm to quench her heat, and Tavra so needed to see it. Her mouth watered as she watched a sweat break out on her forehead and rolled down to the tip of her nose. 

Tavra huffed from exertion of keeping them in this position, their rocking movement, and flexing her shoulders to stress the chair apart, but her heart raced as Onica’s breasts pressed against her own, tight nipples pressing into her even through the thin shirt. “Is this what you wanted?” 

Onica only looked down at her. 

“Did you capture me, just so I could dominate you.” 

“Between the two of us princess,- Ah!” 

Tavra rubbed both her thumbs over Onica’s tail and was rewarded with more frantic wiggled and rubbing. 

“I have you rubbing yourself like a whore on me, and I didn’t even need to get undressed,” Tavra arched up and pressed her forehead to Onica’s. “And soon, I’ll have you on the floor, on all fours.” 

Onica shivered, not hard enough for an orgasm, but she was close. Tavra could taste it, and she wanted to be the one that forces the Pirate Queen into that. Tavra dropped her feet and threw her head and shoulders forward, curling around the little Pirate Queen as the chair snapped and they both stumbled to the table. Honestly, Tavra just wanted to finish her off on the table then get the keys and leave but, something shiny caught her eye. 

“Oh, Sifan,” Tavra nearly giggled, but she was an adult. She chuckled, “Is that a brass phallus?” It was, but Onica didn’t answer, too focused on rubbing against Tavra’s thigh. She looked at the Queen, her breasts were swollen and red and bouncing with her franticness. “Get your keys and uncuff me,” Tavra ordered, but when those bouncy curls shook, Tavra hunched over Onica and started growling, “You will unshackle me so I can draw a circle on the floor and mount your properly.” Then, in the sifan’s ear she whispered, “You are going to take my knot, do you hear me?”

This time, Onica nodded.

Onica let Tavra step away, her tail freed and swinging about as she slithered to the floor, a ring of keys dragged off the table with her. Tavra reveled in the way the Great Pirate Queen knelt before her and shoved keys into the shackles with shaking hands. As soon as Tavra heard the clicks, she shook off the shackles then reached over for the brass piece. 

It was a rather large, although anatomically correct phallus secured to a leather belt. And there is a knot at it’s base. This would certainly quench Her heat. Tavra breathed in deeply, then swallowed her drool. She would fuck the pirate queen a few more times before the heat ended, and off those, Tavra would make sure to use her tongue. For now-

She pulled her shirt over her head and donned the belt. “Now then,” She turned to Onica, who sat on her feet, back straight and waiting for Tavra like a good girl. Tavra couldn’t help the heat that wiggled up her spine and made her heart pound. Onica offered up a short stick of chalk as her ruined wings quivering and spread, her tail whipped back and forth. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Tavra asked as she knelt and drew a circle around Onica. 

“Mate me.” The Pirate Queen had the audacity to order Tavra. 

Instead Tavra finished her circle at Oncia’s back, then pressed on her shoulders, forcing Onica first up onto her hands and knees, then further, onto her elbows to have her ass in the air. The brass phallus, no, Tavra’s cock, rested on Onica’s ass, next to her tail. Tavra grabbed the bass of Onica’s tail and gave a tug as her scent only seemed to pump with more furor into the air. The heady scent left Tavra in a haze, her eyes swimming and heart racing. Her blood felt like fire in her veins as she brought her tip to Onica’s entrance and slid in. 

Onica’s wings spread out, as Tavra watched her knot sit against Onica’s entrance, unwilling to give it to her just yet. Instead, Tavra held onto the lovely smooth skin of Onica’s hip with one hand and squeezed the base of her tail with the other as Onica tried to move in time with her thrusts. 

And her moans were so pathetic. Deep and guttural, trying to wrap around words that sounded like ‘more’ and ‘please’. Tavra laughed as she thrust into Onica’s body. A pirate saying please? Please. She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on the quaking Pirate Queen as she tried to rock back against Tavra, but-“Stop moving, Pirate.” Tavra pushed her body more fully over Onica, slowing her thrusts and getting deeper, just beginning to press the brass knot into Onica who sucked on stilted breathes with ever thrust, and huffed out little quivering whines. 

Tavra’s breasts brushed the muscles and joints of Onica’s wings, then licked up the side of her neck. “Want me to bite?” Tavra purred in Onica’s ear and her chest roiled with ticklish warmth as the red head nodded fervently. “Want me to mate you?”

“P-please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, Domina. Please knot-“ She moaned as her knot almost went in, then Tavra wretched it back, “I need your knot.” 

Tavra merely grinned, almost wickedly. She really shouldn’t have done this, but how could she resist the spiced gelfling in a heady heat that left Tavra drunk. Tavra straightened her back, wrapped her hands around Onica’s waist and dragged her up to, settling them both on their knees. Tavra sunk her teeth the muscle between Onica’s neck and shoulder as she thrust harder and harder until-

Tavra felt, more than heard, the plop of her knot popping into Onica who froze, mouth open, head back, and little sounds escaped her. High pitched whines slipped out as her body rhythmically squeezed Tavra’s cock. 

All too soon, Onica’s body relaxed completely against Tavra, like butter in her arms. And Tavra did not want to let go, did not get want to pull her teeth from her neck. Tavra pulled her cock out, and rolled Onica to the floor where she could rest. Although the heat brained gelfling was satisfied and brainless, a certain lethargy blanketed over Tavra too. She really wanted to curl up with Onica and rest. 

As Tavra pulled away, she considered the fasted way to the deck. She needed to find out where she was, and somehow get a message to her sister and have that damn ex palace soldier tracked down and brought back to her. “Domina will be back,” Tavra brush some hair our of Onica’s face, to look at the utterly spent gelf. 

She mumbled, but pushed herself up, reached between her legs and collected her spicy wetness. Before Tavra could stop her, Onica wrapped her wet hands around her neck, brought her close and pressed a sloppy kiss to Tavra’s lips. As Oncia’s scent rippled over Tavra’s skin and invaded her senses and she couldn’t help but to push her tongue into Onica’s mouth. She taste spicy too. 

Thra, she enjoyed the control. 

When they separated, Onica curled up on the floor and closed her eyes, “Now, no one will mess with you.” 

Tavra didn’t wait for anything more as she pulled her shirt back on and raced out the door. She never did find the stairs to the deck, but did find the open grate between the cargo hold and deck to flitter out of. She flew straight up, passed the crows nest and stopped because, 

Because there was nothing but ocean. 

They were so far out at sea, that Tavra could not find land. She didn’t know which way to fly too, as if she could make it. She let herself float back down to the ships deck, and stood still, thinking through her plans, trying to map where she could possible be based on where they left from, until a gentle hand rested on her elbow. She looked over at Kylan who smiled warmly at her. 

“Queen’s looking for you.” 

Tavra sighed and nodded, “Kylan, when will we arrive at the fort?” 

“About four days. We are making good time.” He smiled, then tugged her shoulder, “please, this way.” 

Tavra let her ears fold down as she descended back to the Pirate Queen. Tavra was surprised when she was taken to a different cabin, a little larger, where the Queen lounged across a hammock that rocked back and forth with the ship. Tavra was quick to roll into the hammock, into the open arms of the Pirate Queen. The bite Tavra had left on her was already bruising into dark colors. 

Not a word was said between them, but Onica did moan when she snuggled into Tavra, pressed her face to Tavra’s chest and sighed. Tavra held her as she wondered how she was going to get message to Seladon now. And where the fuck was that chariot the stupid assaulting wizard promised?


End file.
